


Broken

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Gen, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Inspired by Cosplay, Inspired by Fanart, Short Story, Trying my best, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Depressed since months, a big case call the Detective Nines Reed on the field. But he has changed a lot.../ ! \ Inspired by Everybery's and Ianmeeh's beautiful cosplays (and so Seafoodbf's great artwork)





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, you'll see me writing way too long shit with way too much chapter so comments and friend(s)'s advice push me to try to write short things. It's... really really difficult for me so I hope this fanfiction will be correct enough for you.
> 
> I corrected the story with my baby-software but I still have dislexia and english is still not my native language so I hope there isn't too many fault.
> 
> HAVE FUN!!! Be happy <3

All his live, Jeffrey Fowler always refused to deny the slightest mission. Even when he wasn’t a Captain yet. Even when his wife thought he was doing too much and asked him to choose between her and the work. He had tried to change for her but the work was stronger. And he lost her.

Though there, today, he really hesitated to accept the case.

It was a big case. Like those who could change the career and make you the Youngest Something of Detroit. And yet…

Hank wasn’t there because he was drinking somewhere and he couldn’t join him. Ben was on other case and worked at Day so he couldn’t bother him.

Left…

Jeffrey came out of his office and walked to the desk almost at the entry of the main room of the precinct. Someone was working on their desk, glancing at a screen, taking a tablet, reporting some information on their phone.

“Reed, do you think you can handle a case?”

The man looked up at him, without a word, just staring him.

Honestly, if Jeffrey could have sent someone else, he would have. The man there should be anywhere but in this precinct.

And those cold eyes were there, looking him. Right in the eyes. The Captain was used to interrogate criminals of many kinds and yet, this look let him… so afraid.

“What case?”

“There is an asshole that play with Androids, destroying them, reconstructing them in horrible way, keeping them under his control.”

Reed nodded.

The guy was known, honestly. After the revolution, they had found a lot of Monster but they couldn’t say who did that to them. Where they received such a treatment. It was blocked in their data. They just could try to search the man and it wasn’t that easy.

“Very well, I’m on the case,” Reed replied, getting up.

He took his gun on the desk and holstered it. He hanged his badge at his belt as he walked to the security gates.

“Who will be with me?”

“I send men to the position. Kerby road 1485. They’re fifteen. Of course, they all reply to your order. We expect a quick and efficient operation. We know how the guy look but not exactly what he uses and what he can see incoming or not.”

The Detective walked to the exit, fishing out his telephone. He glanced at it. All information had already been downloaded and he could see the criminal’s face. The kind of type looking like the right person for the job. Criminal job…

“Reed!” Jeffrey called. “Reed!!”

The guy didn’t turn his head to him. Damn! How could he be so annoying when he wanted to?!

“Detective Nines Reed!”

The man turned toward him, staring him with those cold blue eyes.

“Don’t you want me to fulfil this mission, Captain?”

“I want to, yes, but you have to know if it’s become too difficult, you can leave. You’ll have someone who can handle the situation.”

“I don’t need to give my job. I don’t need to be protected neither. I’ll handle it.”

Nines walked out of the precinct, putting on his long trench he had grabbed at his chair when he had gotten up. He walked to his function car and took place behind the flywheel. He had to join Kerby road…

 

 

Nines’ car stopped at twenty feet from the place he had to invade. He could see agents here and there and called them in silence. Under his trench coat, his holster waited with two guns and he was ready to unsheathe them as soon as possible.

As his troop arrived around him, they approached the Mansion.

Big scary Mansion.

From there, it was obvious some could notice them arriving but that was without counting on the curtains obstructing the windows. Every window. Nines knew his job and it was obvious that the man had something to hide because every window? With this dark look around? Yes, you couldn’t judge just on the appearance but Nines was Detective since seven years and he never got wrong.

Nines counted them. Fifteen men.

“Have your walkie-talkie. You three on the back; you three on the right, left for you three. The four other with me. Nobody act if I don’t say otherwise. I want cover from everywhere. If Androids try to flee, neutralize them with your taser…”

“We can’t do that? Last laws…”

“Do it,” Nines cut short.

He did know that, since the Revolution, it was forbidden to attack and touch in any bad way the Androids. But on the other hand, he also knew they needed to arrest those Androids. Especially to provide them correct care and change their data, freeing them from whatever the weirdo from the Mansion put in them.

He was sure of what he was doing and… the mission was on his hands.

He had no intention to fail any mission…

His walkie-talkie in hand, Nines walked to the bush where they could stay under cover until the right moment. Every area was in a dangerous one for now but it would be stupid to just stay there, on view. The Detective tried to see what he could from there. The Mansion offered nothing… It was just something coming out from a horror movie certainly…

Even having taken down dealer or Sugar Daddy in the past, Nines still thought this was a huge cliché. If Androids came here… well, they must be really desperate to put their trust in such a place.

Once again, you couldn’t judge on the habit but… come on!

Nines heard a tiny sound and looking down, his walkie-talkie had LED shining. He pressed the correct button and pressed the device against his ear.

A soft whisper danced into it.

“Back team: we’re in position.”

“Very well, don’t move,” Nines replied.

Few seconds after, he received message from the left and right team. Those had a bit more difficulties to install them because of the grids and the yard being more open. They also needed to find a correct entry.

Looking up, one of the men had to push down a panicked gasp.

“Detective, there is someone at the window! The third on the left.”

Nines turned his gaze to the man who had just talked. Then at the window pointed out. Yes, someone was looking by the window. A man who scratched his messy beard and, even from there, you could see Thirium spreading all over his hands. Or he had a severe skin problem…

The Detective took another device that acted like a scanner. You couldn’t notice you were scanned though.

“We have to act, he’ll see our men!” the guy said, panicked.

“Don’t move,” Nines commanded.

“What? He’ll see our men! It’s the end of the mission and lives are endangered!” the policemen burst out.

Nines holstered out his gun and pressed it at the man’s thigh.

“Move or take any initiative and you’ll have a new hole in your body. Did you hear me?”

The man gulped. Hard.

“You… You’re a sociopath…” he muttered.

“I’m not a sociopath,” Nines coldly replied. “You’re a cop, you must know what fear is and what a sociopath is. It seems you can deal with both. You’ll move when I’ll say it.”

“You’re mad…” another cop muttered.

“Still not the right word.”

Nines was looking the device in his hand. The analyze told him that the man saw nothing. Well… the Criminal didn’t even look in the cops’ direction. He was just glancing around. And… of course, the Agents were hid. If they weren’t, in Nines’ opinion, it’s better if they died as long as he didn’t fail his mission.

He pressed three buttons at the same time.

“Troops?” he asked. “Are you ready?”

He received three replies so he turned his head to the big two doors. They had to pass through them to close the trap around the man. Maybe they should have Androids to check better some point? Nines didn’t work much with Androids… Before, his teammate had a cute robot-dude with him and that was everything they needed.

But now…

He could see his colleagues behind anxious. Probably even more because they couldn’t say anything. He still had his gun in his hand and none of them wanted to risk him to shot them. Wouldn’t he do it? Or…

“Get ready, on position… At my signal, we enter the Mansion. The target is on the first story. They aware. You have the right to shot in case of danger but stick to the no-lethal if you can.”

He received back a bunch of ‘Roger’ then glanced to the men around them. They muttered the same word but Nines could sense the judgement in their eyes.

“Steady… Now.”

In a matter of seconds, the troop displayed in the big yard and dashed to the house. One of Nines’ colleague, a girl, kicked open the big two doors. A deafening crack echoed in the hall as they entered.

The Detective Walkie-talkie buzzed as his men tried to send him information. He grabbed it and opened a canal.

“Stayed in the ground level. Send someone from every team on the hall. I want this new team to check the basement.”

He could see it from there.

Nines didn’t wait for the team to arrive, pointing the floor to his current section. Though he showed one and showed the upper level with his chin. Then, he walked to the stairs, his hand closed around his gun.

For a moment, it seemed to have nothing there.

Just the sound of their soles hitting the wood. Wood that cracked under their weigh, trying to call their Master?

Nines Reed arrived on the floor, still followed by his man.

Thanks to a good knowledge of environment in a general way, the Detective could easily guess in which room the Criminal was.

At least he had changed since the man appeared at the window. But they could hear sound coming from there anyway. Metal crushing metal. The smell of something burning was filling their nose.

Nines walked to the door and glanced at his colleague. Who came to the other side to provide a good cover to his superior.

Reed pushed open the door with his elbow. Pointed out his gun. Just on the criminal’s forehead.

“Rise your hands and move out,” Nines said, slowly.

“Well, hello?” The Mansion’s owner rubbed his hands over his trousers, a smile on his lips. “I didn’t expect such a visit. Who are you?”

Nines stared him with a cold gaze, lifeless.

He just threw a tiny glance to the Android on the table, his hands tied, Thirium leaking from his body. All over his belly.

Just a tiny glance and he froze, his fingers slightly shaking around his gun.

And yet.

“Something’s wrong, Mister?” the criminal sneered.

“Detective?!” the other cop said.

Nines was still froze. The colleague let out a cuss. First the problem with the two others policemen, now this.

He wasn’t ready for the work yet.

They should have found someone else…

The cop pointed out his gun on the criminal, right on his forehead, to show how much he was serious. And the guy just burst in laugh. He extended his hand, grabbed his Android by the hair and as the shoot echoed in the room. Red and blue melted in beautiful and creepy purple flower. The culprit let out a violent laugh and his arm, strained by blood, was around the Android’s neck. Which looked pretty bad. You could guess it with such an amount of Thirium coming out from his body…

“Do anything and I’ll kill it. You think it’s alive, right?”

The cop looked to the Detective.

The man seemed suddenly to be back to the reality and his eyes were cold again.

“Move back. Ask your men to leave my house or…”

The Criminal had taken out a gun and pressed the barrel against the Android’s temple, a smirk on his lips. He wasn’t stupid at all because he even moved back to be sure he couldn’t be touched by any shot.

Only Nines and his colleague’s seemed to be able to shut him. But they couldn’t.

Not with such a hostage.

The man, Zlatko Andronikov, splattered by too much blood, knew it. you could say it with his smile, with the confidence coming out from him.

“Not getting decided?” the Criminal let out. “I count until three.”

He smiled.

An horrendous smile that gave the powerful envy to punch him with violence.

“One…”

“Detective Reed…”

The cop knew he could shot but now, it was different. Especially with the way the man had his finger on the trigger. He could easily kill the Android. He could as soon as he saw them and he was hid behind him.

And what will he shot?

“Move out Johnson,” Nines commanded.

His man stepped back, looking him with horror.

And yet… there was no horror to have. Nines didn’t expect to just stop this operation. But if Zlatko have to shoot someone, this couldn’t be the Android. Certainly not because he would lost his protection. So it would be him or Johnson.

Frankly… if someone had to die now, it should be him.

“Thank you much, Detective Reed,” the man said with this horrendous smile.

“I never said my men will step back,” Nines replied, cold. “I think you were at ‘two’.”

“Detective!” Johnson protested.

In Zlatko’s arms, the Android was smiling. A bright smile despite his tired look. And Thirium still leaking. He opened his lips, moving them slowly.

Nines was able to read on lips. Useless technic in most of the situation. Really useful now…

“Shoot me”, the Android was saying.

Shooting him.

Touching Zlatko.

Protecting his men. Protecting and saving any others Androids.

Doing his job. What he decided to do when he chose this path. With…

“You’re right.” Zlatko smirked once again, his gun pointed out to Nines. Thr…”

A sound filled the place, drowning everything else in the room.

Maybe he said ‘three’. But did it matter now? No. The only thing the man could see right now was the Thirium that had splattered on the Android body, the streams coming out from his lips.

The hole in his belly, blue flooding from there.

Zlatko paced backward, his eyes big.

“Look out!”

The voice came out from the Android’s mouth.

Nines pushed his eyes out from his LED glooming so red, from his body covered by blood and he saw Zlatko. The man was holding his belly; pointing out his gun.

Nines shot.

One time.

Two times.

First at the wrist, then at the knee.

Screams filled the room and Johnson burst in.

“Take care of him,” Nines commanded, without the slightest glance.

The cop dashed to the Criminal. He forced him to get up and to leave the place. More policemen they will be to take care of him, better it will be.

While this time, Nines walked to the Android who had felt on the floor. His hands approached from the big wound. The Detective grabbed them and knelt by him.

“Ni…ce… shot,” the Android smiled with much difficulty.

“We… will get help quickly.”

The hands of the Android, full of Thirium, lay on the shoulder of the man, squeezing.

“No… worries…” he whispered. “You did…”

The Android’s hand fell on the Detective chest. The cop heard his heart hammering in his ears. Stupid instinct made him take off his trench coat and pass it around the poor Android. He held him close, his fingers brushing the skin of his neck.

“They’ll arrive. They will bring help.”

The Android stopped smiling, slowly. He left more and more Thirium. A tiny suffering moan came out from his lips. Nines moved his hands, helping him to lie. One of his palm was supporting his nape, the other was on his belly, flooded by Thirium.

“Hold on,” he said. “Hold on, Connor!”

The Android blinked. He smiled slowly.

“G… Gavin… My name is… Gavin…”

He winked.

Well, his processors must have malfunctions because his eyelids closed in a weird way. And then, never reopened.

Connor… he called him Connor.

Of course…

Of course he did.

Because…

Because there, he couldn’t see someone else than his brother…

His dead brother…

Looking Gavin’s face, he could see Connor’s face. And everything became even more horrendous. Anguishing…

 

Few weeks earlier

_The twin Detective had dealt with the criminals, a cartel selling mostly weapon. They were just them so it had been a bit challenging to take down the six dudes but they did. It would be a great case and Connor Reed even joked about the fact they could shadow Hank Anderson. The man was their idol._

_They just had to put the six dudes in the police cars. They had called Chris in back up and the man was arriving. It wouldn’t be very comfy for the criminals, since the other car was Nines’ one and there was nothing else, but honestly… who cared? They were outlaws._

_Connor rose his hand to Chris, smiling to him._

_Nines still stared the criminals. And saw one looking up. He glanced up too. And saw a guy in the metallic stairs…_

_“Connor!” Nines called._

_His brother turned his head and saw the dude. He nodded. As if their minds were truly connected, they ran together. Their legs were almost moving as if they were just a person._

_They came out of the street. Connor pointed out the criminal fleeing as fast as he could. Nines aimed for a perfect shoot. Fingers came around his wrist._

_“Not in town!”_

_“Right…”_

_Connor let out a little sigh with a soft smile._

_“Come!”_

_He glanced around then crossed the road. Nines followed him, jogging. They arrived in the other side. The criminal was somewhere but… where?!_

_They looked, every on the other side. As if their eyes were connected anyway.360° view…_

_“Connor!”_

_The named turned his head then ran after his brother. They jump out by a tiny street, stuck between big houses, and they ran. Ran even more. They were used to this so their legs didn’t really hurt anymore… They were hurt to run. Run that much. Adapt…_

_They arrived toward a dead-end. They could have the criminal. In the most easier way. Two against one and they were armed._

_Wait…_

_He was armed too._

_The criminal took out a gun and pointed out to them._

_Both twin holstered out their weapon, aiming for him._

_A sound filled the tiny-street. Windows shook._

_Blood slid out from the wound. Just a bit at first. Like a soft stream and then… suddenly… flooded._

_“Oh…”_

_“What…”_

_Nines watched as the blood tumbled from the belly._

_His brother’s belly._

_“Connor.”_

_Nines glanced to the Criminal. His finger pulled the trigger._

_More red in this tiny street. But this time, it was black and pink melt as the brain jumped and splatter on the wall._

_Nines ran to his brother and pressed his hands on the wound._

_“It’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll have help.”_

_“Ye… Yes…”_

_“We will get help quickly,” Nines swore._

_He took his phone and called for help. As he did, he saw his brother’s skin becoming paler. Paler and paler. He felt liquid on his palm._

_“They’ll arrive,” he said, letting fall his phone on the floor to hold him better. “They will bring help.”_

_“Y… yes…”_

_“Connor? Connor! Hold on. Hold on, Connor!!!”_

_Nines was afraid, seeing live coming out of his brother’s body. He held him against his chest and lifted him as he ran to the Hospital._

_Normally it was stupid but there, it was his only and last chance…_

_He walked with him in his arms, walked to the hope. Walked because he couldn’t do anything else…_

_He walked._

_Walked._

_And when he arrived at the door of the Hospital; when he passed the doors… the look on people face made him understand that… it was stupid._

_Over._

_He was wet from blood already becoming cold._

_He was wet from his brother’s live…_

_Connor was dead…_

“Detective Reed.”

No reply.

“Detective Reed!!”

Still no reply.

A BANG echoed. Nines jumped and his cold look turned toward the man standing next to him.

“Detective Reed…”

“If it’s about your men’s reports, I did my part and they had to comply to my will”, he said.

“It’s not about this.” Jeffrey Fowler frowned. “What happened?”

“Nothing. I did my job. What is it?”

“I got you a new partner.”

Nines closed himself.

“I don’t want any partner.”

“This one will be accepted by you, I believe.”

Nines frowned. He didn’t want anybody as partner. Nobody could replace Connor…

He refused anything but his brother.

Jeffrey moved his hand, showing somebody behind him.

Nines froze, seeing the guy.

Not a guy.

An Android.

The Android named Gavin… He was there, standing, grinning.

Humans couldn’t come back to live and he would never see his brother again but… Robots could.

And Gavin was there.

Who knows what will happen after that?

And yet… Nines smiled.

Just a tiny bit…

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been inspired by Everybery and Ianmeeh's cosplay (https://twitter.com/Everybery_art/status/1071829582683271171 <= these one) itself inspired by Seafoodbc (https://twitter.com/seafoodbf/status/1069219776621211648 <= here you are!!) so make sure to give them the right amount of love on twitter or any platform!! Thanks to be such an inspiration and greats artists!
> 
> Seafoodbc's twitter: https://twitter.com/seafoodbf  
> Everybery's twitter: https://twitter.com/Everybery_art  
> Ianmeeh's twitter: https://twitter.com/_ianmeeh
> 
> and mine if you want to say hi! https://twitter.com/Angelscythe


End file.
